fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Prism ☆ Warriors characters
The following is a list of characters for ''Prism ☆ Warriors'''' and [[Prism ☆ Warriors ~KiraPika~|''Prism ☆ Warriors ~KiraPika~]]. Warriors Miracle Star '|春音 ディナ Harune Dina|5 = Voiced by: Emiri Kato (Japanese); Laura Bailey (English) Dina is the main character of the story, and the admin of Prism Warriors. She is normally a shy, yet hardworking and responsible girl. Though when others get to know her better, she shows a spirit of happiness and quickly grows attached to her friends. She hates it whenever she gets interrupted or has to repeat herself. Dina’s weapon is a magic microphone, and her theme color is pink. She plays the keyboard in the band Miracle Star.}} '|赤空 テイラー Akazora Teirā|5 = Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese); Ashleigh Ball (English) Taylor is a friendly and energetic girl with a great sense of humor. She enjoys making jokes and puns to entertain her friends, but can be awkward at times and speaks her mind more than she should. She is often nicknamed as "Lightning" because of her determination for battles. Taylor’s weapon is a lightning sword, and her theme color is red. She plays the guitar in the band Miracle Star.}} '|青空 夢 Aozora Yume|5 = Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (English) Yume is an energetic, kind person who loves magical girls and idols, and usually never gives up. However, she can be weird sometimes, loves to sing and draw. Yume is very passionate about her interests. In the real world, she is in a band called Second Sparkle, with herself being the main vocalist. She is friends with Inori Akahai, Courtney Murasaki, Midori Chikako and Riho Natsuki. Yume’s weapon is a starry bow, and her theme color is teal. She plays the bass in the band Miracle Star.}} '|水木 静香 Mizuki Shizuka|5 = Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese); Cristina Vee (English) Shizuka may be young, but is also very wise and can be alert or concerned if anyone is having problems. However, there are times she can go completely crazy. She loves coconuts, but hates black cats. She is nicknamed "Lulu" often in the warriors dimension. Shizuka’s weapons are coconut bombs, and her theme color is yellow. She plays the drums in the band Miracle Star.}} '|菫野 きせき Sumireno Kiseki|5 = Voiced by: Kanako Tatsuki (Japanese); Laura Marano (English) Kiseki is timid, yet kind and pretty much an anime fangirl who likes to play video games, and is afraid of the dark. She appears to be very intelligent, but at the same time, she can be stupid, naive and gullible. She appears to show lots of love for pineapples and otters. Kiseki’s weapon is an Étoile kanata, and her theme color is violet. She is the main vocalist in the band Miracle Star.}} Other warriors '|リチャード Richādo|5 = Voiced by: Shun Horie (Japanese); Dallas Reid (English) Richard appears to be fierce during activities, but is friendly when he is not competing. He also likes to get some ideas from anime, video games or different styles of fighting. As the series continues running, he realizes that he is in love with Dina, who returns his feelings. Rich’s weapons are some dual wielded blades, and his theme color is blue.}} '|はるな Haruna|5 = Voiced by: Shizuka Ishigami (Japanese); Ingrid Nelson (English) Haruna rarely feels emotional highs or lows. She was born into a calm household that didn't have much strife, and her parents loved her as she grew up. But perhaps naturally, she developed a very cold personality and leads a quiet and detached life. Haruna’s weapon is a water-infused spear, and her theme color is light blue.}} '|ルミネ Rumine|5 = Voiced by: Taku Yashiro (Japanese); Vic Mignogna (English) Lumine was sent to the Magical Academy of Combat to get control of his newborn powers. He is a quiet boy who is creative and fast on his feet, as well as being able to make friends quickly. He appears to have inherited some magic to use. Lumine’s weapon is a solar staff, and his theme color is green.}} '|エンド クロム Endo Kuromu|5 = Voiced by: Ruka Endō (Japanese); Nicole Bouma (English) Chrom became a warrior to learn how to make a change. Normally she seems to be awkward and lazy unless she fights. Chrom's weapon is a magic book and her theme color is grey.}} '|丸山 セレナ Maruyama Serena|5 = Voiced by: Konomi Kohara (Japanese); Jad Saxton (English) Serena is very cheerful and creative, but due to her social anxiety and depression, she would often feel lonely or out of place. She sometimes relies on Dina for help. In KiraPika, Dina trains her to become a warrior, who is also known as "Pureza". Serena's weapon is a quartz sword and her theme color is pastel pink.}} Supporting characters Mascots Real world Category:Prism ☆ Warriors Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Hickmanm Category:Haruna Artist Category:CureLightning Category:Cure Kohaku Category:LovablePony